


Next to you

by Lizzielose



Series: Carentan is in France and so do I [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, first writing in english, like really really short, waking next to your lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Eugene wakes up next to Babe and he feels a bit insecure





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> My first text in english, I hope it's good even if it's really really short. if there's any mistakes, tell me please, it'll help me improve !

Babe was sleeping next to him. His hair all over his forehead. Red hair, almost golden with the sun. He was so beautiful. He wasn’t able to see his eyes right now, but he would be the first person to see them today, like always. Sometimes, he though he didn’t deserve this kind of honor. Babe didn’t like when he said such things, it wasn’t his fault. It was true, he didn’t deserve him. Babe was perfect, always smiling, helping everybody. He wasn’t like this. Too shy, too reserved, he looked depressed, it was Renée who said it. What did Babe find attractive in him ? He could see all the love Babe felt for him when he was looking at him. Maybe the fact that he was a doctor was attractive for him.

“Good morning, ‘Gene.” Babe. He didn’t even realize he was awake. “You’re thinking too loud.”

“Sorry.”

“You know I love you.” God, even his voice was perfect.

“Yeah, I know.” It was true, and he felt the same.


End file.
